Le futur est il sans avenir? Ou: Sirius sanguin
by Berger Verger Gerber
Summary: L'on voit ici Sirius Black du temps des Maraudeurs sous un jour nouveau, inédit. Régalez-vous!


Sirius se retourna lentement vers la personne qui venait de l'intercepter. Il lui fit un sourire fade, amer, dévoilant des dents carnassières. Son regard en disait long sur ses états d'âme. Quelque chose scintilla dans sa main; quand sa proie l'aperçut, il était trop tard. Il sentit une lame tiède pénétrer sa chair juste au-dessous du menton et la chaleur assommante du sang se déversant sur son corps tremblant.  
  
Une autre. Encore. Inlassablement, il tuait. C'en était devenue une banalité pour les autres. Bien entendu, tous soupçonnaient Voldemort. Étant en plein ascension, il était normal de s'attendre à des victimes de sa part. Alors on le soupçonnait lui ou ses adeptes qui grandissaient en nombre. Personne de sensé n'irait suspecter une jeune Gryffondor aux airs angéliques.  
  
Ses yeux bruns semblaient briller d'une lueur étrange, terriblement attirante. Nul ne lui résistait. Que ce soit par la lame ou le charme, il ne cessait de vaincre tout le monde par toutes les manières. Ce charisme impromptu l'innocentait donc, et personne ne le soupçonnait. Il continuait à traîner avec les Maraudeurs, se livrant sans honte aux plaisirs de l'adolescence et de la jeunesse.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? » auraient demandé certains. Les dizaines de personnes qu'il côtoyait chaque jours ne se doutaient même pas qu'il avait une activité parascolaire, disons, qu'on pourrait qualifier de légèrement hors norme. Certains étaient captivés par leurs devoirs, d'autres par le Quiddich ou encore le jeu d'échec version sorcier. Lui, c'était tuer.  
  
Oh, le plaisir qu'il y prenait! C'était un besoin viscéral pour lui, aussi vital que celui de respirer... En plus de lui donner une raison de vivre, celui lui procurait une jouissance sans nom, tellement sadique et inhumaine qu'il en avait des spasmes rien qu'en songeant au meurtre qu'il allait proférer le jour même. Il plantait son couteau (toujours à l'arme blanche, il y allait à la méthode morelle pour ce genre de besogne) toujours sous le menton, pour bien faire jaillir le sang et pouvoir s'en régaler comme une bête.  
  
Il aimait ça. Le sang. Ce liquide chaud et rougeâtre qu'il se plaisait à faire couler comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'une vulgaire boisson. Seulement, c'était tout sauf une simple boisson. C'était la vie. La même vie que ses victimes le suppliaient à genoux de leur laisser.  
  
Il tuait surtout des femmes, parce qu'il aimait leur façon bien particulière de souffrir. De plus, et c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était de les piéger vicieusement, tel un prédateur sans vergogne. Il les séduisait adroitement en peu de temps, les attirait dans un coin sombre de Poudlard, et lorsque venait enfin le moment fatidique du premier baiser, il les égorgeait proprement. Pas n'importe quand ni n'importe comment, c'était au moment même où leurs lèvres se liaient dans un sombre baiser de la mort qu'il glissait la lame argentée sous leur gorge pour la leur ouvrir sans autre forme de procès.  
  
Et là, elles mouraient, simplement. Enfin, non, pas simplement. Il y avait comme tout un univers de tristesse dans leurs yeux que Sirius fixait, s'en délectant presque avidement. Qu'ils soient bleus, bruns, verts, on d'une couleur moins commune, les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme. Et Sirius arrivait à voir. Il distinguait, au fond de l'iris, une douleur pire que celle infligée par mille sortilèges Doloris. Cette souffrance était pire que le sortilège interdit puisqu'il tuait. Les victimes avaient en plus juste le temps de se rendre compte que la mort les prenaient. Ils pouvaient sentir que c'était leur dernière bouffée d'oxygène. En plus, les proies de Sirius vivaient un beau moment, cette mort soudaine les prenait donc par surprise. Oui, décidément, Sirius était certain d'être à d'être à lui seul bien pire que tout les sortilèges Doloris de la planète.  
  
Il empoignait les cadavres encore tièdes un bon moment après leur mort, comme si cette sombre étreinte pouvait faire perdurer le suave souvenir du meurtre en pleine action. Ensuite, d'un mouvement tremblant, car extrêmement ému, il leur fermait les yeux pour ne pas que ces pauvre victimes (ô combien satisfaisantes!) ne "voient" venir leur proche avenir: les insectes, les vers, la putréfaction et la décomposition.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'il riait intérieurement habituellement. Il faisait des jeux de mots bien souvent douteux, dans sa tête. Cela l'amusait. Les jeux de mots, l'humour, c'était son truc auprès des autres. C'est comme ça qu'il convainquait ses amis de n'y voir que du feu. C'est aussi de cette façon qu'il charmait les filles, souvent victimes de ses crimes.  
  
Il se disait : « Pauvre petite ! Pauvre sublime petite chose. Pourquoi, ma belle, as-tu suivi ce monstre que je suis ? Tu aurais vécu. jusqu'à ta mort, du moins, naturelle ! » Et il se moquait ainsi de ses victimes égorgées, doucereusement, cruellement. Ensuite il allait laver son corps souillé de sang et de sueur dans l'eau du lac et allait rejoindre ses amis Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient dans leur cachette à l'intérieur du Saule Cogneur. Il arrivait souvent en souriant, exultant intérieurement de cette victoire de plus sur la vie. S'il pouvait vaincre la vie, c'était qu'il était théoriquement tout-puissant. cette sensation mégalomane le faisait jubiler presque autant que de sentir la caresse du sang frais contre sa joue pâle et anguleuse et d'en percevoir le goût métallique. Il aimait réellement ses victimes, d'un amour aussi pur que vrai, mais ce sentiment était loin d'être sain. Il avait mal tourné le jour où, sous sa forme animale, il avait dû infliger une morsure à Lunard pour le calmer alors qu'il était dans une crise de rage, une nuit de pleine lune. Il avait goûté le sang d'un autre. ce fut l'élément déclencheur.  
  
Élément déclencheur d'une très longue série de péripéties. Très, très longue. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire une énumération des meurtres qu'il avait commis. Ses amis lui faisaient des signes de mains insouciants. Lunard, qui était plongé dans un bouquin, leva la tête et lui fit un sourire en coin. Il était fatigué, c'était évident. La pleine lune venait de passer et il avait à nouveau dépensé toute son énergie à jouer avec un cerf, un chien et un rat.  
  
James le regarda passer devant lui, alerte. « Tu es en retard, Patmol. » « Oh, tu sais, Cornedrue. » dit-il dans un semblant d'innocence, « ce n'est pas parce que je suis en retard qu'il faut me blâmer. » Ce fut Remus qui répondit : « C'est vrai, Jamesie, laisse-lui une chance. Tu vois, hier, c'est toi qui était en retard, à cause de. »  
Queudver, qui venait de se rendre compte de son arrivée, lui coupa la parole en rigolant : « À cause de Miss Evans ! » James ne la trouva pas particulièrement bonne et se renfrogna.  
  
« Ouais Jamesie, ne vient pas me blâmer pour quelque chose que tu as fait la veille ! Surtout si c'est à cause de cette prétentieuse petite rouquine » À ses mots, c'est comme si le plus jeune de la longue lignée des Potter se retrouvait sous une douche froide. « Sirius, ne la traite pas comme ça » siffla-t-il entre ses dents Ledit Sirius se contenta de sourire de façon narquoise, comme il en avait le secret. Il y a de cela sept ans, il avait fait l'aimable connaissance de son actuel meilleur ami, James Potter. Depuis ce jour, il jouait souvent à son jeu favori (après tuer, bien sûr) et qui se nommait simplement «énerver James ». Entant que meilleur ami du concerné, il connaissait tout ses points faibles. C'est à la fin de leur quatrième année qu'il avait découvert que Lily était le plus important.  
  
Il pencha la tête de côté et sourit de nouveau. Ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations nocturnes en maraudant alentour du château. Lorsque le jour pointa, ils étaient crevés. Ils déambulèrent comme des morts vivants dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cours. Les dernières nouvelles arrivèrent aussitôt : « Une nouvelle victime à Poudlard, retrouvée dans l'aile ouest du château. Identité : Elena Grunge. » Sirius, bien entendu, sourit intérieurement. Cette jeune fille était une beauté ; de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage fin, une taille svelte, de grand yeux noisette et un sourire absolument craquant Il se souvint avec nostalgie de ce sourire. Elle était audacieuse, ç'avait été un vrai plaisir de repousser ses avances jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rendus à l'endroit qu'il avait prévu pour qu'enfin il daigne se laisser embrasser par Elena. C'était une sorte de suicide, et cela ajoutait un élément de nouveauté qui lui plaisait terriblement.  
  
À suivre ! 


End file.
